totaldramatroubleinparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tbird1997/Losing Grip
My life wasn't all perfect. I may seem nice and happy on the outside but this isn't that kinda story. It has no happy ending because frankly it's still going on. Anyway this is the story of how I started to loose my grip. Chapter 1: Bon Voyage France! Ok so let me start from the begining, no not my birth but the last few days of living in France. It was a typical day with my stupid bus driver. She reminded me as Queen Latifiah except super skinny, like tooth pick thin. She had red hair though. Her name is Rosalina. It was a sunny day so I decided to walk to the bus stop, it was the last day anyways so I was excited. I walk up to the kids already there. "Bonjour! Today is going to be a great day!" I proclaimed. "Ronnie! I'm going to miss you during the summer it was a great year. I love your hair! What made you want to die it red?" Said my best friend Viola. I've like known her since I was 3. Personally I think she has movie star looks. Black hair, blue eyes, and very skinny. " I just needed change. But anyway thanks-" "How you doing babies? Last day of school! I am excited" Rosalina.... I love her like a aunt but she's like loud. I walk on and sit by my best guy friend, Pierre. I've always kinda had a crush on him but I hate to screw things up. "Pierre! I'm going to miss you buddy" "I would too if I were you. I'll really miss you Ron" He then smiles knowing I hate being called Ron. So I punch him in the arm jokingly. Ugh the day seems sooo slow. Espcially at World Studies which is right before lunch. When he goes to get our treat or whatever I just suddenly shout "Bassier mon cul!" Everyone laughs of course. I like being the class clown. The bell does ring so we all run out before he comes back. With tearful goodbies and yearbook singing I go on the bus smiling all the way home for such a good day. Because I'll easily just hang with my friends during the summer. Me and Pierre are bored though so we start shouting the song Price Tag by Jessie J and B.O.B. I don't even care what people think about it. Me and my brother walk home with me smiling and him tearing up. " Aww your crying Bob? You'll see them during the summer." " Shut up I'm not crying!" We both walk to our house and our mouths drop because we see our parents in the driveway crying and putting stuff into our car "Mom what's going on!? Are we going on vacation!?" My mom looks down and starts to tear uo then hugs me as hard as she can. "Mom what is...- "We're moving tommorow, to North Carolina Your dad got a better doctor job in there. So we're moveing from here. Sorry sweetie." I throw my bookbag down and run into my room and lock it. I start balling my eyes out. I can't move! From Paris to.. good that's terrible! I can't beleive that my friends were right, I would never see them again. Did Bob know? Was that why he was crying? I don't even get to see Paris's best tourrist attractions one more time. Then I decide I'll tell my friends to meet my by the Effile Tower. We all have night of ourlives. I just talk a whole bunch to forgot the sad present moment. But then my mom texts me telling me to get my ass home. Her exact words! I say by crying and hugging. Then I don't even eat dinner I just go into my room and cry myself to sleep. Then it's morning finally and my dad wakes me up. I grab my suitcases and put on my clothes. We then go to the airport wait like an hour. Before I knew it we were in first class heading to North Carolina and I slowly fall asleep again while warm tears run down my face. Chapter 2: Hello New Life.... Well the plane stinks. I have to sit by a fat guy who keeps on talking to me when I'm just listening to music. It feels like hours. At one moment I start to cry because the song Like You'll Never See me Again by Alicia Keys. So I fall asleep. But I get up at shocinly the right time. The Piolet starts to say "First Class may get off, we have arrived at North Carolina. So pack up your bags and walk towards the exit" As we walk out my mom tells me that our stuff is being sent to the house. And we'll have a forty minute drive to North Carolina. Eff my life! So reluctantly I grabbed my suit cases and head to the car. I just talk to Bob the whole time. We have always been close ever since we were little. That's why I hate when people complain about their siblings since I love mine. The weirdest thing is that we are close even though he is only a year older than me. The time passes by really fast though. So we get out and look at the house, and my jaw drops. It is such a nice house! It reminds me of the house from Twilight. It doesn't even look like a beach house. It's also good to smell of the sea water. But frankly at the moment I don't care about any of that. I still miss the sight of the Effile Tower, the smell of crepes, hell I even miss the horrible smell of frog legs and snails! I just start to feel sick with hate. "Sweetie, help your father and brother with the bags." My mom demanded. " Sorry I was zoneing out. I'll help" It seems like forever and then we are done like at 6:00! My mom makes me go the the grocery to make stuff for dinner. My mom never really cooks mostly since she's just a lazy butt. So I always have to make dinner. I just go to the nearest grocery. I go in feeling weird, like an outcast. What if people make fun of my slight accent. Do I even dress American? Will that define what people think of me? I take a deep breath and walk in. I look at the list and get the following stuff. All of a sudden I accidentally run into this cute boy. "Oh I'm sorry miss. Wait I don't think we've met, are you new here? he asked "Yeah I just moved today." "From where?" "Paris, France." "Gosh your lucky! I wish I could travel around the world." " Well I'm Ronnie, I guess I'll be seeing your around school" "Yeah it starts tommorow!" "Wait what?" "Yeah we start in August." " Oh.. it's really August now? I swear it was Spring on my last day, but I think Summer and Spring are different here. So I guess it's Fall here and I just got the date wrong" " Yup. Well I'll see you tommorow I guess. It was good to meet you" He starts to leave but before he does I ask "Wait, I never got to hear your name." "Oh right, my name is Colt Rodriguez" So then after that I starts trying to get the groceries trying to forget about that guy. He was just being nice.... I was always bad at telling the difference between people flirting and being nice. Besides I don't even remember his name. Cole? See I don't remember. I go up to the register to see this girl with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. She's really pretty, actually so much she makes me feel self-conscience. Cashier "is that all you wanted today?" "Yup that's it" "Kay, that will be $50.55 "Alright here," I then give her the money. I'm about to push my cart away until the cashier stops me. "I've never seen you hear before, are you new to town?" "Um, yeah today I moved here so we had to get some groceries to have some food in the fridge" "Where did you move from?" "Paris, France" "Lucky. I'm from London. Oh I'm sorry for taking your time. I just figure I should meet you before school tommorow. I'm Jal Smith. I'll talk to you tommorow." She says while smiling. "Alright, thank you I'll see you tomorrow. Oh by the way I'm Ronnie" I then walk out and grab the bags and start walking until a car stops in front of me. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't have to walk all the way home" I look up scared until I see it is that guy I met earlier. "It's only a short walk. I'm fine." "You sure. I can't let you just walk home." "Ok I guess I can get a ride." I get into the car and look at him and say "So you're stalking me now?" and smiles He grins and says "No, I had to go to CVS to get some pills for my mom, she hasn't felt well in a while. There was a long line there but when I finally came out I saw you walking so here we are. Anyways what kind of music do you listen to?" " I'm kinda a rock girl, but I like pop and Taylor Swift. Why?" "Oh I was going to change the station to your preference" TBC again sorry only had enough time for this........... Category:Blog posts